


A Bit Of Havoc In Kirkwall

by SleepyTeaFish



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTeaFish/pseuds/SleepyTeaFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insanity at it's finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Of Havoc In Kirkwall

After a night of vandalism, drunken bar fights, topless women roaming the streets, and flipping the skirts of Templars, Varric and Anders returned to the Hanged Man to finish the night off right, with another drink, on the dwarf.

Laughter rang throughout the near worn down facility, the banter of the two echoing in the ears of the other patrons. The mage abrutly rose his head, finger waggling about most pointedly, then sharply gazing to his legs.

"When the hell did I put on Isabela's boots?"

The laughter from Varric was heard the next building over.


End file.
